rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Kosst
Kosst is the local omnipotent being of the Breadverse who exists for the purpose of helping characters grow and protecting them, as well as managing other godly entities. He has appeared to every major character in the Breadverse at least once. Info Description Kosst appears as a white male in his late 30's. He is 6'0, has a clear complexion, bright blue eyes, and thick black combed hair and is almost always smiling. He wears a black trench coat, black pants, a black derby hat, and black leather gloves. Although he appears approximately 36-39 years old, he has no true age or origin. Kosst is a conceptually transcendent being independent from the rest of Creation. He is, for all intents and purposes, omnipotent, with equal power to the writer that designed him. He is fully aware of the 4th wall and the fact he is fictional with no free will, as well as the thoughts, feelings, and outside life of his author. Kosst does not currently belong to any verse or canon, and can freely move between and change any verse his writer makes. Personality Kosst is generally very condescending and commanding, always acting superior to anyone he encounters. He enjoys making people angry at him through his snobby attitude but can show a humble and wiser side to people willing to listen to him. He appears unsympathetic and emotionless at first, but he does have standards for himself. There are lines he will not cross, and can be much more sympathetic under certain circumstances. Although he is not nice, Kosst is not necessarily evil. Kosst believes that the only way for a person to grow is through inner conflict, and he volunteers himself to create this conflict sometimes. He genuinely cares about the people he encounters and only shows himself to people he wishes to help. However, his methods of "helping" characters can be quite sadistic. He will put people into situations where they must make difficult choices and commit acts they would never imagine themselves doing. He claims this is to help them grow beyond their prejudices, but it is almost never this simple. Most people who encounter him consider him a psychopath with an insane sense of justice and have developed an acute hatred for him. He commonly takes the role of a trickster god, coming to unsuspecting people and putting them through dangerous tests or granting wishes to them that will backfire harshly, usually in order to teach them a lesson about power and responsibility. Kosst is aware of the fourth wall, and is very picky about which stories or role-plays he appears in, and prefers certain kinds of characters over others. He is also aware that he cannot harm or affect the worlds and characters of other role-players, and will refrain from using his power in an aggressive way unless the plot demands it. Powers *Metapotence: Kosst is functionally omnipotent with absolutely no limitations of any kind. He is all-knowing and all-powerful with complete control over Creation; however, he does not always choose to know everything or control everything. He retains his individuality and enjoys interacting with other characters, so he chooses not to be the Creator. *Meta transcendence: Most of the time Kosst chooses to be a completely transcendent being separate from Creation. He exists outside of totality and is beyond the control of even the most powerful beings in the Breadverse, such as the Z. The only thing distinguishing him from God is his sense of individuality and personality. *Meta teleportation: Kosst's most commonly used ability was that of simple teleportation. He mostly used it when appearing to characters or keeping up with them when they move away from him. He appears to have no limits to where he can appear. Kosst has demonstrated the ability to teleport into impossible spaces such as dreams and non-existent realities, such as a purely mathematical universe. *Meta immunity bypassing: Kosst puts a high importance on the value of responsibility with great power. He will often come to beings of extreme power who are arrogant and remove their powers or bypass them in some way in order to humiliate them and prove to them that they are not the most powerful beings in existence. This behavior has made him well-known and hated among prideful deities who see him as a nuisance. Category:Male Character Category:Genderless Character Category:Anti-Villain Category:Gods Category:AmIBread Category:Characters